Blaze, into the wild
by Raingirlstorm
Summary: A similar to the original book but this is 20 years after the 6th book,if they didn't have to leave their territory. A story on a young kittypet who wishes to become a warrior when he discovers his dreams coming true.
1. Warrior Allegiances

-1WARRIORS

Thunderclan

Leader: Snowstar: huge white tom with large amber eyes

Deputy: Meadowclaw: dark brown she-cat

Medicine cat: Mountainfrost: old gray tom

Warriors

Darkwhisker: wiry haired she-cat with brown splotches

Cloudfur: very pale brown tom

Bluetail: blue-gray tom

Ravenheart: young black and white she-cat

Forestfur: pale tortoiseshell she-cat

Rabbitpelt: golden brown tom with darker flecks

Graystorm: silver tabby tom, black spots

Apprentices

Oakpaw: dark ginger tom

Amberpaw: dark ginger tabby she-cat , white muzzle and neck

Fawnpaw: young medium haired light brown tabby she-cat, white muzzle, bushy tail

Sepiapaw: white and ginger tabby she-cat with black splotches

Queens

Snowfrost: beautiful white she-cat, amber eyes

Nightflower: black and white tabby she-cat

Elders:

Thornear: dark brown tabby she-cat

Nightfur: solid black tom

Shadowclan

Leader: Silverstar: dark gray tom tipped with silver

Deputy: Darkmuzzle: dark brown tom, darker flecks

Medicine cat: Stoneclaw: young gray tabby tom

Warriors

Savannatail: golden she-cat, brown tail

Robinfur: dark brown tom with a ginger belly

Shortstep: small black and white she-cat

Riverheart: large silver tabby tom

Agouticlaw: unsteady brown tabby she-cat

Lynxfur: brown and white tom

Hawkfur: dark tabby tom, gold belly, black stripes

Apprentices

Tigerpaw: pale orange tabby tom, black stripes, white muzzle

Rosepaw: pale brown tabby she-cat

Silverpaw: gray tom

Gorsepaw: dark tabby tom

Queens

Icepelt: beautiful white and gray she-cat

Windclan

Leader: Goldstar: gold tom

Deputy: Flamecloud: dark ginger she-cat

Medicine cat: Barkpelt: old brown almost black tabby tom

Warriors

Mosspelt: older brown she-cat

Auburntail: pale ginger tabby tom

Eaglepelt: white and gold tabby tom

Whiteheart: large white she-cat

Swiftclaw: thin dark gray tom

Twigtail: brown she-cat

Apprentices

Mousepaw: dark brown tom

Tidepaw: pale gray tom

Cloudpaw: white she-cat

Rootpaw: brown tabby tom

Queens

Bluepool: pale gray she-cat

Elders

Smokefur: old dark gray tom

Riverclan

Leader: Bronzestar: small dark ginger she-cat

Deputy: Spiritwhisker: large black and white tom

Apprentice: Ruddypaw

Medicine cat: Meadowbrook: white and gray she-cat

Warriors

Blackmuzzle: dark brown tom, black muzzle

Sorrelclaw: ginger and black tabby tom

Sepiaclaw: dark ginger tom

Apprentice: Deerpaw

Moonbrook: pale gold tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Rainpaw

Bramblefur: pale brown tom

Silverstorm: gray tom

Apprentice: Silentpaw

Sierranose: blue she-cat with silver tipped fur, blue/green eyes

Ebonypelt: black tom, amber eyes

Apprentices

Flamepaw: dark ginger tabby tom

Silentpaw: swift black and white tabby tom

Deerpaw: pale brown she-cat, white flecks

Ruddypaw: tawny colored tabby, white muzzle

Diamondpaw: white she-cat, blue eyes

Rainpaw: white tabby she-cat, pale brown stripes & light blue eyes

Juniperpaw: pale silver tabby she-cat, green eyes

Queens

Rapidwind: long haired dark gray she-cat

Featherwind: pale gray she-cat

Exiled Warriors, Rouges, Kittypets, or cats without clans

Tom: Gray and white tom who has left his kittypet home to find shelter in the wild

Blackthorn: A dark brown tom with deep blue eyes.


	2. Blaze

-1A dark ginger tom padded after a flash of gray. His pelt shined of bright orange in the light of the full moon. He knew that he was close to capturing the small rodent. As his instincts made him go into a low crouch he pounced on the mouse hoping he wouldn't fail. Then startled he stumbled missing the prey. Blaze looked over to the bushes. He knew he heard something. Padding over to the bushes he scented the scent of another cat. At least he believed it was the scent of another cat. The sound then was behind him. He turned to see another cat. Ready to pounce Blaze stumbled once more to realized that it was his friend Tom.

"Tom, what were you doing in the bushes?" he asked the gray and white tom whom sat on the fence looking down at him. "But you don't understand I was never in the bushes." hesitated Tom worriedly. Blaze flicked his tail irritably. "If you didn't then who did?"

His friend shrugged his shoulders. Blaze turned and ran towards the bushes trying not to make a sound. "Wait! Where are you going Blaze? Your humans will be worried about you!" spat Tom still nervously. Blaze didn't reply his eyes were still on the bushes. He waited patiently for movement but nothing was in the bushes. As he was about to give up and go back to his home he felt a stab of claws get stabbed into his side. Tom who was watching leaped off the fence in fear and ran inside of his home still panicking.

Blaze fought to get up and fight back, but the animal or cat that was on him pinned him to the ground. "Ha ha ha, kittypet." sniped the animal. Blaze realized it was a tom cat no older then he was except he was a black and white cat not a dark ginger tabby. "Get off." hissed Blaze digging his paws into the ground then pushing off. The other tom flew into the air landing into a thicket bush. Blaze got to his paws purring with great pride and will to fight. But the white and gray tom purred with amusement. "Nice job for a tame kitty." he laughed. Blaze admitting the battle was over sat down. Blood dripped to the ground from both the cat's injuries.

"Who are you?" asked Blaze looking at the other tom expectantly. The black and white cat puffed his fur out. "I'm Silentpaw, an apprentice from Riverclan." the cat purred. Blaze tilted his head in confusion. He had no idea what this silentwhatsit was talking about . Silentpaw laughed. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

Blaze shook his head. "No." he mewed. Silentpaw turned and sniffed the air. "Oh, no. You should go my clan is coming!" he meowed. Two cats jumped from the bushes. One was a small ginger she-cat another was a pale brown tom. "Stop kitty-pet." spat the ginger cat. Blaze stopped running and turned to face them. "Me and Bramblefur have been listening to you as well as saw you two fight." she meowed. "I'm sorry Bronzestar." interrupted Silentpaw. Bronzestar gave him a look of silence. Silentpaw looked at the ground. "I am impressed on how you escaped Silentpaw." she added. Blaze just pawed at the ground his pride of her compliments not showing. "Even though you weren't born in the forest you show much curiosity for the forest, for I have seen you chasing after mice and staring at the forest for some time. I was wondering would you like to join Riverclan?" she asked.

"But, but he doesn't have warrior blood!" spat Silentpaw. Bronzestar put a paw up for him to be silent. "The clan has lost many warriors from battles, the gorge and leaf-bare. If you decide to come you must realize that you may die. The conditions in leaf-bare are harsh you may go a day or two without food, or get sick with disease or even freeze to death. These are minor matters. If you do join our clan you will become an apprentice and train with Silentpaw. But if you seem not suitable for warrior life then you may go back to being a normal housecat." she finished.

Blaze looked at Bronzestar. It seemed she was desperate. Blaze looked at his paws deep in thought. "Bronzestar we have to go, we have to get back for the Gathering!" meowed Bramblefur padding over to her. She nodded padding away from Blaze. "Wait!" Blaze yowled. "Maybe I could have more time on that decision?" he asked her. She gave him a silent nod. "Of course, I'll send Silverstorm to see what you have to say." she meowed as she gave him one more glance at him before she padded into the bushes leaving Blaze to stare out into the darkness around him.


	3. Blaze's Goodbye

-1Blaze padded back breathlessly towards his home. As he leapt on the fence and over to the grass on the other side. What should I do? He thought to himself. Tom pounced on top of him. "Are you alright?" he mewed. "Those wildcats could've killed you!" he grumbled. Blaze pushed the other cat off of him. "They asked me if I could join their clan." he mumbled. Tom looked at him with widened eyes. "Say that again." he asked.

"They asked me if I could join their clan." Blaze muttered once more. Tom looked speechless. "You aren't going to are you?" he curiously asked him.

Blaze looked at his paws deep in thought. He remembered his dreams and running in freedom no tingling annoying bell collar to make him get caught while he was stalking prey. No boundaries to wonder when you had your own territory. Eating and preying on mice and other prey. Blaze opened his eyes and shook his head. "I don't know, Tom. I only dreamed about living in the wild in my dreams, but still." he stopped to look at Tom.

"Do you want to go that badly?" asked Tom.

"Yes. But my owners will get a new cat I'm sure of it." he purred trying to comfort his friend. "I know we can have one last day together." he added. Tom padded up to him. "Okay I guess that will cheer me up until you have to leave. But I have to ask you something!" exclaimed the gray and white tom. "Yes. What is it?" asked Blaze looking at his friend then at the ground.

"Will you come and see me sometimes? Even though you'll be in that forest." whined Tom flicking Blaze with his tail. Blaze nodded. "Of course." he mewed. But I want to see the rest of the cats first." he meowed. Tom nodded. " Yes, the others will have to hear about you turning into a wildcat." groaned Tom urging to go back inside to take a nap.

"You can go back to sleep if you wish but I want to say goodbye to them, they should at least know what has happened to me." meowed Blaze nudging Tom as his friend jumped over the fence and into his yard.

Blaze padded over to the human built street as he padded farther to the fence next to his house that was in the opposite side of Tom's.

There he met a brown and white she-cat and her two sisters. "Hello, Blaze I heard the news." she meowed. "Oh, yeah." purred Blaze. "I here to say goodbye I have go to sleep early so I can join Riverclan." he meowed rubbing his cheek against hers. "We'll miss you." purred the other two she-cat who also came up and gave him a quick lick.

"Thanks, I promise if I remember I will come back and try to see you all again." he purred leaping over the fence once more. He heard the small mews that said goodbye. The rest of the day he spent with Tom when he woke up. The day ended with them sharing tongues for the last time.

Blaze curled up in his owner's bed. It was his last night in the human's home so he purred with relief that tomorrow his dreams would become reality.


	4. Riverclan Camp

-1Blaze padded into the clearing of the forest where purposively he was suppose to meet Silverstorm at. His paws padded the ground hard as he went around in circles until a sound from the bush made him jump. "Hey are you the cat I'm looking for?" he asked Blaze.

"I think so are you Silverstorm?" asked Blaze. The gray tom nodded. "Come this way. I will lead you to Riverclan camp." he meowed. "Unless you've decided you're not going." he added.

Blaze strutted himself towards the gray warrior. "Of course I'm going, I want to follow my dreams of becoming a wildcat." he purred remembering his dreams of when he was not eating human cat food and being locked up with no way out. "I want to become an apprentice." he spat angered that the warrior would even dare to say he wasn't going.

"Okay then quit dawdling and follow me, I've been up almost all night because of a Gathering so let's get to the camp before I fall asleep." he hissed.

Blaze nodded. His collar ringed as he padded after Silverstorm. The ferns and bramble bushes were heavy they were everywhere the two cats stepped. Blaze hated stepping in the plants while Silverstorm trampled through them. "Hurry up stop getting caught in those plants it's easier to go through these plants then around them. It is better to get there earlier. Look up what do you see?" he asked Blaze.

Blaze followed his paw up to the clouds. "Is it going to storm soon?" he mewed uncomfortably. Silverstorm nodded. "Yes and that's why we must hurry. Bronzestar has not told anyone yet of your arrival and she has to name you as an apprentice before the rain and lightning comes down."

Thunder roared in the skies. Blaze could tell it was a good two or three miles away. "Are we almost there yet?" he muttered. Silverstorm nodded and pushed a bush up to reveal a large camp. The scents of many different cats were everywhere among the camp. "Why was Bronzestar so desperate to make me an apprentice?" he asked Silverstorm curiously.

Silverstorm turned over to Blaze. "She is worried about the small size of warriors but the larger size of apprentices. "We have six apprentices that doesn't in count you. There is Silentpaw, Deerpaw, Ruddypaw, Diamondpaw, Juniperpaw, and Rainpaw. We are trying to get more apprentices since we don't have any kits born yet this leaf-fall. They will not be coming until leaf-green." he meowed acknowledging his own words.

Blaze looked over to the camp once more. He felt the chime in his collar once more. "Silverstorm could you help me get this thing off?" he asked the warrior.

"Why not." Silverstorm sighed gripping the collar between his teeth and pulled. Blaze could hardly breath he struggled to push it off as well. Then Silverstorm let go and unsnapped the metal part of the collar. "There now you look more like a forest cat." he teased.

Blaze nodded. "Thanks." he purred. "No problem." grumbled Silverstorm padding into camp trying not to waste anymore time. Blaze followed after him. Hoping and praying that no one would laugh at him or criticized him for being not forest born or as they said kitty-pet. As he walked into camp he saw many cats his age playing with each other. He recognized Silentpaw at first but didn't stop to talk to him.

He blinked to see a small ginger she-cat pad over to him. "Hello Blaze so we meet again. I knew you would come. Silverstorm didn't you have doubts about him?" she teased her fellow warrior. He nodded then walked over to Silentpaw.

"That's Silentpaw's mentor." she purred pushing him away from the crowd of cats who were asking who he was. "Silence everyone." Bronzestar yowled leaping onto the flat rock in the middle of the camp. "We have found someone who is willing to become an apprentice of Riverclan."

All the cats gathered around the rock to see what she was talking about. Blaze could see Bramblefur, Silentpaw, and Silverstorm below the rock.

"He has left his Two-leg home to join our clan and to become a warrior." she added. "A warrior, but he's a kittypet." spat a calico warrior in the back of all the other cats. "He will become an apprentice first of course." hissed Bronzestar trying to continue. Many yowls of disapprovals came from the other cats. Blaze's fur bristled with fury. He kept on hearing interruptions from the calico tom and felt undeniably raged with fury. He heard a slight whisper from Silentpaw. "Don't let that piece of mouse-dung treat you like that, fight him."

Blaze nodded and leap at the calico tom. Though he had surprised the tom, the calico cat did the same trick as Silentpaw had done before. Clawing deep into his flesh by pinning him down on his side. Blaze pushed his paws into the ground then pushed up. The tom was flung a few tail lengths away, but not as far as Silentpaw had been flung because of size and weight reasons.

Looking up Blaze saw it was about to drizzle. Bronzestar jumped off the rock and padded over to Blaze. "Good job, but you need to learn some new tricks. I'll name you and give you a mentor tomorrow but for now go rest up in the apprentice's den." she meowed rushing over to a black and white tom.

Blaze turned and ran into another cat. "I'm sorry." he mewed embarrassed. He recognized the face of the black and white tom in front of him. "Hi! Silentpaw thanks for the advice." he purred. "It's nice to see you again but come on I'll show you where the apprentice den is!" he purred. Blaze nodded and as he was going into the apprentice's den he noticed a spark from some of the other apprentices. Some were hatred and some were friendly, others were well hostile. Still he felt the brisk taste of freedom as he closed his amber eyes to go to sleep.


	5. Flamepaw

-1Blaze gently opened his eyes trying to blind is eyes from the sunlight he placed his paws into the air. He knew that many of the other cats were staring at him. Opening his eyes he saw that Bronzestar was right in front of him.

"I see you have had a nice sleep." she purred nudging him. Blaze got to his paws. "Good morning." he moaned in a loud yawn. "Yes, I guess I did get a nice sleep." He looked over to the nest beside him. Silentpaw wasn't there anymore. "Don't worry about Silentpaw he has gone with the other cats and have gathered under the rock for your ceremony. Today I have chosen to name you as an apprentice." she purred proudly flicking her tail happily.

"I have decided who your mentor will be and your name so get ready young one we have to go meet out there so the other cats can witness it as well." she padded out of the den. Blaze noticed she was incredibly much smaller then the other warriors as he followed her to the clearing. He was almost her size at the least.

The ginger leader lead him onto the rock. He swallowed hard. What if this wasn't what he dreamed of, what if he dies from starvation or other things Bronzestar had mentioned. "Welcome every cat who is able to hunt and get food for themselves. Blaze looked down. He noticed three she-cat apprentices sitting together. None of them looked alike. Bronzestar nudged him so he stood at the edge of the rock. "This cat is at least 6 moons or older and he has wished to join our clan as an apprentice." she started. Some mews of approval came from Silentpaw. "Do you intend on following the warrior code?" she meowed looking at him urging him on to say something.

"I do." mewed Blaze happily. Bronzestar nodded. "From this day on you will be known as Flamepaw!" she yowled. Flamepaw's eyes opened widely with pride as he heard what his new name was. "I have name you that because it reminds me of a Tigerclan warrior pouncing from flames." Bronzestar continued. "The warrior I have chosen to mentor Flamepaw is Bramblefur!" yowled Bronzestar looking for the pale brown tom to reply.

Bramblefur stood up and gave a slight nod. Flamepaw glanced at Bronzestar. She was urging him to go to Bramblefur. Flamepaw jumped onto the ground from the ledge of the rock. He shyly padded over to his new mentor. The pale brown warrior padded over to him and touched noses with Flamepaw respectfully. Flamepaw breathed in Bramblefur's scent trying to be able to remember the day he was made into an apprentice. "Thanks." he whispered into Bramblefur's ear knowing deep in his heart that no one really in the clan wanted him as an apprentice or even to be there because of where he was born. Then a flashback appeared in his mind. He remembered the day his human was reading about some Two-leg event in the past called the Civil war. About slavery of black people and how wrong it was, his human had read him a story about it. In the end black had gotten out of slavery but still the thoughts of discrimination crawled into his mind. Why did the Riverclan cats think it was so great to be forest born?

Flamepaw stepped away from Bramblefur. And gave him a respectful nod then padded over to where Silentpaw stood. "Hi Silentpaw." he purred giving his friend a quick lick on his ear. Silentpaw shrugged his shoulders. "Hi Flamepaw." he teased back. "So you're finally an apprentice maybe Silverstorm will allow us to practice hunting and that together."

The dark ginger tabby nodded. "Yah that would be nice." he meowed. Glancing over once more he noticed the three she-cat apprentices once more. "Who are those apprentices?" he asked his friend. Silentpaw turned to see what Flamepaw was talking about. "The white one is Diamondpaw, the white and brown striped tabby is Rainpaw, and the silver tabby is Juniperpaw there all sisters and look after each other." he replied. "The other apprentices besides them are Ruddypaw and Deerpaw. They both don't have any siblings just like me." he meowed. Flamepaw nodded.

"So what can we do today?" he asked. Silentpaw shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know but maybe we can go hunting, if we do a good job. Maybe, just maybe we'll be able to go to the Gathering." he purred with delight. "What's a Gathering?" he purred curiously.

"A Gathering is when Riverclan cats and the other three clans come for a peaceful break of news, or they let each other know new news every moon." Silentpaw spat.

Flamepaw still confused purred. "What's the other three clans?" he asked . Silentpaw threw back his head in exaggeration. "The other clans are Shadowclan, Thunderclan, and Windclan. They are outside our territory and they'll kill you if they have a chance if they catch you in their territory." he growled trying to seem hostile.

"Come on I'll go talk to Silverstorm if you and Bramblefur can go with us to the river so we can fish." purred Silentpaw leaving Flamepaw by himself. Flamepaw padded over to Bramblefur. "Flamepaw you're going to have to go with one of the other apprentices I have patrol over by the gorge again." meowed Bramblefur. Flamepaw looked up at his new mentor and nodded. "Yah, okay Bramblefur." he mewed. Flamepaw watched as the pale brown warrior padded over to a golden warrior and the calico tom who'd he had attacked the day before. The calico warrior gave him a pure look of hatred and turned to face Bramblefur. Then the feeling returned to Flamepaw. The feeling of being alone.


	6. First time into the wild

-1Flamepaw padded over toward Silentpaw. "Hey, Silentpaw when are we going Bramblefur can't come with us." he told the black and white apprentice. Silentpaw turned towards his friend. "That's okay, Rainpaw going to join us though, Moonbrook went with Bramblefur and Sorrelclaw." he meowed. Flamepaw flicked his tail irritably. "Isn't the white she-cat with pale brown stripes Rainpaw?" he asked reassuring himself. "Yah. Why?" asked Silentpaw. "Because that's the apprentice that's coming right this way." meowed Flamepaw.

The white she-cat padded over to them her white and brown pelt shimmered from the light of the sun. "Hi so this is the kitty-pet." she laughed padding up to Flamepaw. "How are you doing Flamepaw?" she mewed dropping her humor act. Flamepaw still gave her a hostile look. Silentpaw brushed up beside Flamepaw. "Hey Rainpaw." he meowed stopping to stare at her hostilely to make her feel uncomfortably.

"Whatever." she growled flicking her tail at his face and padding over to Silverstorm. "When are we going I can't wait to catch some prey to show Moonbrook." she meowed to the gray warrior.

"Me, you, and her have never been to a Gathering. Diamondpaw, Juniperpaw, Ruddypaw, and Deerpaw have been to the Gathering." Silentpaw whispered to Flamepaw. "Where's the river anyway?" asked Flamepaw. Rainpaw padded over to them. "Come on you stupid pieces of crowfood." she snapped. "I'll race you furball!" Flamepaw rushed into a crouch and then hurled himself after her. In his dreams he never dreamed of running freely. The thoughts disappeared as Silentpaw crashed into him. "Ow." spat Flamepaw getting to his paws.

"Are you okay?" asked Rainpaw grabbing Flamepaw by the neck to help him up. Then helped Silentpaw up. "Thanks." gasped Flamepaw still startled from being crashed into by Silentpaw. "No problem Flamepaw and Silentpaw." she purred respectfully. "Well it was your fault in the first place." snipped Silentpaw shaking his head.

Rainpaw ran back into camp her tail high in the air. She returned to them in a few minutes with Silverstorm. "Come on apprentices stop fighting so we can actually get something for the clan to eat." growled the gray warrior angered. "If you stupid furballs don't behave you'll end up looking after the elders."

Rainpaw's ears flicked. "Silverstorm last leaf-bare we lost all our elders from the blizzard." she meowed. "Oh, that's right." moaned Silverstorm embarrassedly pawing the ground. Flamepaw looked over into the bushes. He knew he saw something. "Hey I saw something large in the bushes." he snarled going into a defensive crouch. Silentpaw also dropped into a defensive crouch. Silverstorm and Rainpaw stayed silent listening for sounds.

A large gray, black and white animal charged out of the bushes, but not after any of them. It already had something in it's mouth. "It's a badger!" snapped Silverstorm jumping after it making sure it didn't head towards the camp. Silentpaw, Rainpaw, and Flamepaw rushed after the gray warrior and the badger. "Hey I have an idea!" meowed Rainpaw.

"No! You'll only kill us before we're even warriors." hissed Silentpaw regretfully. "No way just listen up. Flamepaw you run after it in a more slow pace, and you Silentpaw. Charge into him when he close enough to the badger." hissed Rainpaw trying to act for serious. "You'd better hope that the badger doesn't grab me in the process." growled Flamepaw.

Flamepaw padded over to Rainpaw and Silentpaw then rushed into a slow pace after the badger. He could see it was holding something in it's mouth. He took a closer look. It seemed to be a little kit. The kit twisted and turned but it's eyes haven't opened yet. Startled Flamepaw knew the slam from Silentpaw may hurt the kit so he ran faster getting out of Silentpaw reach. Rainpaw who had seen him do this padded towards him. She was even faster then he was. He had recognized the paleness in her fur and began to move faster still trying to get out of her reach. But still he was able to keep the pace. Rainpaw caught up to him and was running side-by-side to him. "What are you doing did you forget the plan, kitty-pet?" She growled. Flamepaw shook his head disagreeing with her. "No wait, before you get angry at me that piece of crowfood badger has a kit in it's mouth." he groaned.

Rainpaw stared at him then at the badger. He eyes widened. Flamepaw knew for sure she must've seen the kit. "What should we do, we have no kits born in the nursery it's surely not a Riverclan kit." she whined still in the fast past. Flamepaw shook his head deep in thought. Suddenly his large green eyes widened. "I have and idea." he blurted out.

"What?" gasped Rainpaw. "It better not be anything stupid." hissed Rainpaw leaning her ear over to his muzzle so she could hear what it was. "I'll jump onto the back of the badger while you go after the kit. It'll sure be to interested into me to be paying attention to you and that kit. Rainpaw nodded. "I can't believe I'm taking commands from a kitty-pet." she sighed running ahead. Her claws unsheathed as she was running. She is unsheathing her claws to pick up speed or to defend herself from the badger if it decides to attack her.

Flamepaw took a deep breath but he knew it would be worth it if he succeeded. He also unsheathed his claw picking up on speed and jolting after the badger. With enraged force he clung on tightly not letting go for anything. The badger plummeted to the ground with a large bang. Before it reached the ground Rainpaw almost getting clung down with the badger grabbed the kit and jump out of it's way. Flamepaw got flung off by the badger now angered about losing it's prey.

He got to his paws and ran as fast as he could after Rainpaw, Silentpaw and the kit. Hoping he would make it.


	7. Warrior Allegiances 2

-1WARRIORS

Thunderclan

Leader: Snowstar: huge white tom with large amber eyes

Deputy: Meadowclaw: dark brown she-cat

Medicine cat: Mountainfrost: old gray tom

Apprentice: Sepiacloud: white and ginger tabby she-cat with black splotches

Warriors

Cloudfur: very pale brown tom

Bluetail: blue-gray tom

Ravenheart: young black and white she-cat

Forestfur: pale tortoiseshell she-cat

Rabbitpelt: golden brown tom with darker flecks

Graystorm: silver tabby tom, black spots

Oakpelt: dark ginger tom

Fawnheart: young medium haired light brown tabby she-cat, white muzzle, bushy tail

Amberleaf: dark ginger tabby she-cat , white muzzle and neck

Elmheart: pale almost gray, brown tom, amber eyes

Pinefrost: pale brown tabby she-cat, with green eyes

Birchtail: dark brown tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Charcoalnose: small black tom with a white tipped tail. white muzzle, black nose

Thicketclaw: dark smoky gray tabby tom

Nettlepelt: brown tom with a pale black spotted coat

Apprentices

Sycamorepaw: dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Owlpaw: pale brown and white tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Raccoonpaw: long haired brown tabby tom, green eyes

Queens

Snowfrost: beautiful white she-cat, amber eyes

Nightflower: black and white tabby she-cat

Darkwhisker: wiry haired she-cat with brown splotches

Elders:

Thornear: dark brown tabby she-cat

Nightfur: solid black tom

Shadowclan

Leader: Silverstar: dark gray tom tipped with silver

Deputy: Darkmuzzle: dark brown tom, darker flecks

Medicine cat: Stoneclaw: young gray tabby tom

Warriors

Savannatail: golden she-cat, brown tail

Robinfur: dark brown tom with a ginger belly

Agouticlaw: unsteady brown tabby she-cat

Lynxfur: brown and white tom

Hawkfur: dark tabby tom, gold belly, black stripes

Roseclaw: pale brown tabby she-cat

Gorsefur: dark tabby tom

Silvertail: gray tom

Tigerheart: pale ginger tabby tom, black stripes, white muzzle

Orchidheart: dark ginger she-cat

Sparrowfur: brown tom with a golden belly

Grasstail: pale gold tabby she-cat

Apprentices

Ashpaw: dark gray tom

Silverpaw: sleek silver she-cat

Violetpaw: beautiful pale gray she-cat, very dark almost purple blue eyes

Smokypaw: dark gray tabby tom

Queens

Icepelt: beautiful white and gray she-cat

Elders

Shortstep: small black and white she-cat

Riverheart: large silver tabby tom

Windclan

Leader: Goldstar: gold tom

Deputy: Auburntail: pale ginger tabby tom

Medicine cat: Barkpelt: old brown almost black tabby tom

Warriors

Eaglepelt: white and gold tabby tom

Whiteheart: large white she-cat

Swiftclaw: thin dark gray tom

Twigtail: brown she-cat

Rootfur: brown tabby tom

Smallstep: tiny pale gray she-cat

Paintedpelt: brown and white tabby she-cat

Cherryheart: dark ginger she-cat, dark amber eyes

Sprucefang: ginger tom, dark green eyes

Apprentices

Gopherpaw: pale brown tabby tom

Molepaw: dark brown tom, white tipped tail, long hooked claws

Ochrepaw: golden brown tom

Queens

Bluepool: pale gray she-cat

Elders

Smokefur: old dark gray tom

Mosspelt: older brown she-cat

Riverclan

Leader: Spiritwhisker: large black and white tom

Deputy: Ebonypelt: black tom, amber eyes

Medicine cat: Meadowbrook: white and gray she-cat

Warriors

Sepiaclaw: senior dark ginger tom

Bramblefur: pale brown tom

Silverstorm: gray tom

Sierranose: blue she-cat with silver tipped fur, blue/green eyes

Flametail: dark ginger tabby tom

Silentstep: swift black and white tabby tom

Rainstorm: white tabby she-cat, pale brown stripes & light blue eyes

Deerheart: pale brown she-cat, white flecks

Ruddypelt: tawny colored tabby, white muzzle

Diamondwhisker: white she-cat, blue eyes

Juniperfrost: pale silver tabby she-cat, green eyes

Silverwing: white and gray tom

Cedartail: dark ginger tabby she-cat with a white dot on her chest, reddish amber eyes

Rabbitpelt: golden brown tom, amber eyes

Lilactail: long haired dark gray she-cat, dark blue eyes

Aquafur: pale gray tom, blue eyes

Apprentices

Swanpaw: white she-cat, black muzzle, amber eyes

Maplepaw: dark gold she-cat

Copperpaw: dark brown tom

Queens

Rapidwind: long haired dark gray she-cat

Featherwind: pale gray she-cat

Moonbrook: pale gold tabby she-cat

Elders

Blackthorn: A dark brown tom with deep blue eyes. (Formally from Thunderclan.)

Exiled Warriors, Rouges, Kittypets, or cats without clans

Blackmuzzle: dark brown tom, black muzzle(Exiled from Riverclan)

Sorrelclaw: calico tabby tom(Also exiled from Riverclan)


End file.
